Paradise
by Lone-Wolf-Wanderer
Summary: The creatures of darkness are causng massacres.Can Kiba and his pack Stop it? KibaxBlue Some OC in later chapters.Please help to mprove and share ideas. LONG LIVE KIBA AND BLUE FOREVER!
1. Chapter 1

Paradise

Chapter 2

The rain fell hard.It felt like a hailstorm.The silver moon blended in with the clouds and could barely be seen.In a small town,near a dense forest,people ran trying to get out of the rain.But the rain was the least of their worries.In the forest many different pairs of yellow eyes could be seen.Wherever you looked something would be looking right back at you.Whatever was hiding in the forest made itself known.Dragons,vampires,werewolves and othr creatures of the night attacked the small town.Killng everyone,showing merc to no one.What caused this massacre?Is anyone strong enough to stop it?

* * *

They panted as they ran through the snow. Five wolves sped through the open plain. Kiba, a white wolf, ran in front leading his pack. Blue, a black wolf-dog, ran close to his side. Her dark fur could attract hunters or a predator. Tsume, a grey wolf with an X-shaped scar on his chest, ran behind them. Toboe, a chestnut brown colored wolf, was the youngest of the group. And he was having a hard time keeping up with Tsume. Hige, a honey brown colored wolf, ran alongside a large female white wolf. The sun goddess Amarterasu(from the game Okami) was reborn to stop the massacres. She Asked Kiba and his friends to help her. In return she will help them find the Flower Maiden, Cheza.

Recently, Darcia defeated the wolves and kidnaped Cheza while Kiba, Amaterasu and Tsume went to find food. Blue tried her best to stop Darcia but ended up having more fatal injuries than Hige and Toboe. Kiba was angry when he heard what happened but his anger turned to worry when he saw the badly injured Blue. He completely forgot about Cheza and led the pack to a small towso blue could heal. Fortunately the town's residents were all wolves. Unfortunately, mating seson was only a few weeks away. As much as he hated humans, Kiba didn't want Blue to be surrounded by horny male wolves either. But Blue was fatally injured and would die if they looked for another town. They would have to hope Blue healed before the instincts of mating controlled them too.


	2. Chapter 2

Paradise

Chapter 3

Unfortunately, Blue's recovery took more than a few days. A family of wolves invited them to use their shed as Blue healed.It took about 2 weeks well actually a month. The month they spent in that town seemed like a year. It rained almost every day. And with all the clouds in the sky the moon couldn't be seen, so Blue's wounds took longer to heal. But the month hasn't been all bad. With all the rain Blue's scent was harder to track, and for those males who did smell that she was in heat Kiba, Tsume and Hige made sure Blue was safe. I would say that the horny males were also safe, but then I'd be lying. Tsume was always breathing down someone's neck.

"Tsume calm down."said Hige.

"Why should I." asked Tsume angrily.

"Your scaring the poor guy."

"He deserves it. I'm trying to protect Blue."

"She isn't even here. She's resting remember?"said Toboe.

"I know that!"shouted Tsume.

"Listen Tsume, we all want to protect Blue. But she's safe now, she's with Kiba." Said Hige You could see his disappointment. Kiba stayed by Blue's side all the time. He was even a bit protective when Hige went near her. Kiba left to get food for Blue and Hige sat beside her. She was looking out the window watching as Kiba left the shed and went toward the town. She didn't notice Hige until he started talking to her.

"Hey Blue?"said Hige.

"What?"she asked

"I asked if you were feeling okay"

"Oh, yeah I'm feeling better now"she said turning back to the window.

"I see."said Hige,"Kiba's been taking care of you,huh?"

"Yeah"she said.

"Well I think you spend to much time with him. You don't talk with us anymore!" he shouted.

"I talk with Kiba, Toboe and Amaterasu."said Blue not disturbed by his change of tone.

"What about me and Tsume."

"You don't talk to me. Your always out looking for food or Staying as far away from me as possible."

"It's Kiba's fault! He won't let us come near you!"

Blue said nothing as she saw Kiba returning to the shed. Hige saw she was no longer listening.So he grabed her and pinned her down.

Amaterasu, and Tsume saw what was happening and ran to help Blue. Her wounds had not fully healed and could re-open if didn't get off her. The worst wound she got was under her heart. And now blood was starting to come out the re-opening wound. Luckily Kiba got there just in time. He pushed Hige off Blue then carried her to the other side of the shed to check the wound.The wound had only opened a little. Hige ran toward Kiba but Kiba kicked him in the chest. Punches and kicks were exchanged. But everything stopped when Blue screamed.That was when she allowed only Kiba to check on her and replace her bandages.But Kiba's aggression was dying down the more time he spent wih Blue. And he allowed the rest of the pack to see how she was doing. Eventually he accepted Hige too.

And as the pack got ready to sleep, Kiba laid next to Blue. Toboe, Amaterasu, Hige, and Tsume soon followed. They all listened as Blue sang a song.

Been a long road to follow

Been there and gone tommorrow

Without saying good-bye to yesterday

Are the memories I hold still valid

Or have the tears deluded them

Mabye this time the rain will cease to follow

And the mist will fade into one more today

Something somewhere out there keeps calling

Am I going home? Will I here someone

Singing solace to the silent moon

Zero gravity what's it like

Am I alone? Is somebody there beyond these heavy aching feet ?

Still the road keeps telling me to go on

Something is pulling me

I feel the gravity of it all….

As Blue finished everyone was asleep. But Kiba was still awake. He stayed awake all night.

When morning came distanced himself from the group. He told Amatersu to watch over Blue. He went to a small pond in the forest near town. He was thinking about what would happen when they found Cheza again. _Why am I feeling this way for Blue?Cheza has never made me feel like this._ Kiba was confused, was he in love with Blue? And if so, did Blue love him or Hige?


	3. Chapter 3

Paradise

Okay I know the chapters are very short, but I'm going to try harder to make it longer and more exciting. And I want to thank the person who reviewed my first story, Moonlit Love. I'll do my best to improve!!!

And don't worry. I know the story started out with dragons and vampires. We'll see more of those later in the chapter. I hope. In my opinion I think Kiba is acting like one of the bad guys. I'll try to fix that, this story is a BluexKiba after all.

Chapter 3

After more than a month, Blue's wounds were fully healed. The pack was getting ready to leave town. But elsewhere Darcia was sending out his minions to make sure Kiba and friends were disposed of. Two of his strongest warriors were sent to test Kiba's strength and, if possible, delay him from exiting the town.

As the pack made their way out of town, they heard someone call out to them.

"Hey! Wait, up!"The group turned around to see who had called them. Four wolves were running towards them.

"Hey," one of the wolves, a female, said," why you leaving so soon?"She was panting heavily from all the running. She was a yellow-gold color, with a white fur on her feet, chest and stomach. She also had black stripes, and had blue eyes with a silver chain around her neck. In human form, she had long, blonde hair with black streaks and wore a orange shirt, a black jacket and black skirt, with orange strips down the side, and black, heeled boots. Her name is Thunder.

"Its none of your business! So get lost!"Tsume yelled. He didn't know if these strangers could be trusted. But he wasn't taking any chances.

"Hey, calm down. We're not going to attack you or anything." said a male wolf.

He was white, with a purple stripe on each of his cheeks. He had red eyes, and had a blue beaded collar with shark teeth, around his neck. In human form, he had spiky, red hair with blue eyes. He wore a black shirt with the picture of a white wolf on it, blue jeans, white sneakers and he still wore his collar. His name is Mako.

"Why should we trust you?"Asked Amaterasu, hesitantly.

"We just want to know why you're leaving." said another male. He was yellow with orange bangs and blue eyes. In human form he had spiky, blonde hair with red streaks and blue eyes. He wore a white shirt with a black sweat suit that had orange stripes down the side. His name is Sparky and he is Thunder's twin brother.

"We're on our way to Paradise. But first we have to save the Flower Maiden from this guy called Darcia." Said Toboe. He didn't seem mind making new friends.

"Paradise, huh?"Said the last wolf. She was white with two black stripes on her left shoulder, and had blue eyes. In human form, she had long red hair, and blue eyes. She wore a black jacket and skirt with a white shirt. She had two tattoos of a black wolf on her left shoulder. Her name is Aria and she is Mako's twin sister.

"Yeah, you wanna come?" asked Blue.

"Sounds interesting! My name's Sparky, this is my sister Thunder, her name is Aria, and this is her brother Mako." Sparky introduced. He ran up to shake Blue's hand, and he seemed very interested in her. Tsume and Hige got angry; he acted like they weren't even here.

"Well, my name's Blue, this is Kiba, Toboe, Hige, and that's Tsume."Blue said. She sounded very calm, but Kiba could see that Sparky's interest in her, creeped her out!

"Well then everyone, let's get going."Kiba announced, dragging Blue away from Sparky.


End file.
